


Won't you stay by my side?

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They had been together a couple of years, they lived together; there weren’t many nights Yuri spent in a different bed, and he couldn’t really blame himself for having grown so accustomed to his presence that having Yuya there without being together made him feel unease.





	Won't you stay by my side?

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the first episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

 

Yuri had been tossing and turning in bed for over an hour.

He couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t know why.

He had thought that, tired from the flight and the jet lag, he would’ve fallen asleep as soon as he would’ve touched the bed, but apparently something hadn't gone accordingly to plans.

He was used to sleep in beds that weren’t his own, no questions about that; he was used to fall asleep anywhere he was, even less uncomfortable places than the one he was in right now.

And he was also used to Yuya and his ‘heavy breathing’, as the elder called it.

Yuri had always thought ‘snoring’ was a better definition, but he had never examined it too close.

It was looking at him sleeping on the bed next to his own that he finally realized what the problem was.

He had thought about it when they had arrived to the hotel, he had thought about it when he had seen the two beds, but in the end he had chosen not to give it any importance, he didn’t believe it would’ve bothered him so much.

Sighing, and feeling like an idiot, he turned around another couple of times, sure that knowing the cause would’ve eliminated the effect.

When he realized he was still perfectly awake, he gave up on his pride. He got up, trying not to make any noise, and got close to the elder’s bed.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he moved away the covers and laid down in what little room Yuya had left.

Pressing himself as close as he could to him and taking a few moments to breathe his familiar scent, he closed his eyes again, sure that now he was going to be able to sleep.

A short while later, though, Takaki moved too brusquely while sleeping, he hit Yuri with an elbow and woke up.

He jumped up, his eyes still partially closed and a completely lost look on his face.

“Yuri, what...” he stared at his boyfriend next to him, confused.

“Yuuyan...” the younger murmured, blushing violently and feeling unable to add anything else.

“Why are you here?” Yuya asked, then his arm automatically reached behind Yuri’s back to pull him closer.

Chinen bit his lip.

He had never liked being the sentimental one, even less with Yuya. That, though, didn’t mean he didn’t _feel_. When he could, he’d rather play the part of the one who didn’t mind this stuff too much.

Now, backed into a corner, he just couldn’t.

“I couldn’t sleep in my bed.” he muttered quickly, scratching the side of his head nervously.

Yuya looked into his eyes, even more confused.

“Really? Why?” he asked, concerned.

Yuri looked at him. And looked at him and kept looking, trying to find a way out of this.

And in the end he snorted, getting under the covers and hiding his face in the pillow, feeling more and more childish, but telling himself there was no alternative.

And, even though muffled, he clearly heard Yuya laughing.

“Yuu! Don’t make fun of me!” he whined, resurfacing from under the sheets, his face a deep shade of red. “I can't sleep if I'm not next to you. Happy now?”

Takaki was trying his hardest not to laugh, it was obvious. And Chinen could understand him.

He felt particularly stupid about it, but that was how it was and he had no other way of explaining the sneaking into his bed.

They had been together a couple of years, they lived together; there weren’t many nights Yuri spent in a different bed, and he couldn’t really blame himself for having grown so accustomed to his presence that having Yuya there without being together made him feel unease.

“Well, you’re the one who asked for two beds. So you shouldn’t get mad at me if... well, if I'm in your bed. It means you’ve given me the wrong habits at home.” he tried to look dignified, failing miserably. “And this was the bed I wanted to sleep in in the first place.” he clarified, unable to get rid of that discomfort Yuya’s amused gaze was giving him.

Yuya brushed a hand over his face and smiled, then he leant over and rest his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“First of all, this show is going on air, I couldn’t ask for a double bed. It would’ve been suspicious, right?” he asked rhetorically, staring at his boyfriend’s face. “And anyway, even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t have known how to ask for it, not in English and for sure not in French.”

“You would’ve barely been able to ask for it in Japanese.” Yuri muttered, but Yuya only chuckled in response to that.

“Exactly. So I couldn’t ask for one bed. If you really wanted to sleep with me you could’ve asked, instead of sneaking in life a thief.” he said, shaking his head at Yuri’s annoyed expression.

Then he laid down again and pulled Yuri with himself, letting the younger’s back press against his chest, nosing at his hair and slowly kissing the back of his neck.

“I'm sorry, Yuuyan.” Yuri murmured, feeling vaguely better. “I didn’t mean to get mad at you. It’s just that...”

“That you hate saying stuff like that because you get embarrassed. I know, Yu. I know you, what do you think?” Yuya finished his thought instead of him. “I wish I could understand what goes through your mind before you’re forced to tell me.” he added, and Yuri was quite sure he was blushing.

He backed off, searching for even more contact with him, letting Yuya caress and kiss him, basking in those attention.

“It’s me who’s complicated, Yuuyan. Don’t bother.” he reassured him, bringing a hand on top of the one the elder had rest on his chest, intertwining their fingers. “Just... once we go back home, I'm not sleeping away from you, unless necessary. I'm not used to it anymore, I don’t like it. It makes me feel at ease to have you there.” he said, still embarrassed but wanting to make things clear.

“Fine.” Yuya conceded, chuckling. “I won’t sleep without you, unless strictly necessary.”

“Promise.” Yuri rushed to say, tilting his head back so that he could look him in the eyes.

“I promise you, Yu.” he seemed to think about it for a moment. “And, to be clear, I don’t like sleeping without you either.” Yuri felt Yuya’s hand slip down to his leg, almost distractedly, and from his by now familiar reactions he got the elder’s intentions perfectly. “I can't touch you...” Yuya went on, bringing his fingers under his shirt, letting them move up on his chest. “Kiss you...” he pressed his lips on his nape, less tender and more sultry than before. “I can't...”

Yuri didn’t let him finish.

He stretched an arm back and without beating around the bush brought a hand to his cock, finding it half-hard already.

“You’re an animal, Yuya. Any kind of romance is completely wasted on you.” he scolded him, pretending to have gotten offended. Yuya chuckled, moving his fingers past Yuri’s pants’ waistband.

“Look who’s talking.” he mocked. “I'm not the only one, am I Yuri?” he added, murmuring it in his ear.

Chinen felt a shiver down his spine.

“I'm tired, Yuu.” he whined weakly, while his hips instead moved on their own, meeting Takaki’s hand, asking him to keep touching him.

The elder smiled, taking a deep breath.

“Rest, then.” he murmured, kneeling on the bed and moving lower, letting Yuri lay down properly as he reached his cock.

He brushed his face against the younger’s groin, making him hold his breath, then he freed him from his pants.

“Yuuyan...” Yuri whined, unable to mask his arousal anymore.

He was quite surprised of himself, even though he realized his body was so used to Yuya’s touch that it wasn’t so weird to react to quickly.

As bothered as he wanted to pretend to be, he was pleased by it as much as the elder.

Yuya didn’t miss that, and realizing how tired he must’ve actually been, he wasted no time with teasing.

He brought his lips on him, wrapping them around the tip of his cock and moving lower until it was fully in his mouth.

Yuri couldn’t describe how it felt. Tiredness was gone, and all he could feel was Yuya and his mouth and his hands holding his hips and caressing them, challenging his already unsteady sensitivity.

Chinen barely noticed when Yuya started touching himself, trying to keep the same pace as his tongue on him, as if he was trying to come the same moment Yuri was going to.

The younger challenged the hold on his hips and pushed into his mouth, unable to help it, surrendering to that annihilating feeling until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He brought a hand to the back of Yuya’s head and guided his movements; in the end he came inside his mouth, throwing his head back and moaning out loud, keeping his eyes closed and basking in that feeling as long as he could.

He heard Yuya coming a few moments later, then he was back next to him.

“Quick and painless.” the elder murmured, smiling, as he tried to recover his breath. “It doesn’t take much to please me.”

Yuri was tempted to tell him he was the pleased one, but he chose to let him believe what he wanted.

He finally opened his eyes and turned toward him, kissing him, tasting himself in Yuya’s mouth and pressing even closer to him, relishing the warmth of his skin.

“Yuuyan?” he murmured once he pulled away, keeping close to his face.

“What?”

“I love you.”

He tried not to blush, and again he failed.

But he didn’t care, not when he saw the sincere smile on the elder’s face.

“I love you too, Yuri. But you knew that already, didn’t you?” he said, chuckling nervously.

Chinen sighed theatrically and brought his arms around his waist, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“I know, Yuya. I know.” he murmured, letting tiredness overcome him again.

“I’ll do everything in my power to spend every night of my life next to you, Yu.” Yuya went on, and this time they both blushed.

The younger snuggled up against him, smiling.

“Promise me.” he said again, sighing satisfied.

“I promise.” Yuri heard the murmur in his ear, and let the sound of Yuya’s breathing cradle him; it was familiar, it was pleasant.

Something had went down wrong in his plan of sleeping there, unnoticed; but on the other hand, if Yuya was good at relaxing him enough to make him go to sleep at ease, he was even better at turning him on enough to keep him awake.

Yuri was fine with both. What he really cared for, was having Yuya close.

Finally satisfied and relaxed, Yuri let go to his boyfriend’s arms, and he finally fell asleep.


End file.
